Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates
by PlasmaShinx77
Summary: After 10 years of being stranded in a large forest and raised by a family of Luxray, a 17 year-old boy with the ability to communicate with pokémon gets an invitation to the hybrid dimension, where he will make new friends, find out the secret of his power, save the hybrid world from destruction, and have hilariously funny moments while doing it all. (OCs wanted and accepted.)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note: Happy summer vacation, everyone! I thought I'd kick off the fact that I'm done with all of my finals with a Hybrid Mystery Dungeon story. I don't know how long this story's gonna be, but I'm not gonna name chapters anymore. As for the length of chapters, I'll probably do 2,000 to 3.000 words. Enjoy this interesting introduction!**

* * *

In the human and pokemon world, in a forest, there were various people walking through at about 10:00 in the night.

The first person was tall and had a khaki hat, a khaki shirt, khaki shorts, and black boots. He had a mustache and a slight goatee. In one hand, he had a notebook. In the other, he had a flashlight. On his shirt, there was a tag that said 'Mr. Connor'. He also had a red scarf and a brown backpack.

The second figure was also a male and only about 4 feet and 3 inches. He had his brown hair in a neat blowout and sported a black logo shirt, navy blue jeans, and sneakers that were a mix of black, blue and green. He had a navy blue backpack. He also had a name tag on his shirt that said 'Carlos'.

The third figure was also male. He was about 2 inches taller than Carlos, and had some kind of side-do as his haircut. His hair was a deep black color. He wore a red shirt, dark navy blue shorts, and black and red Nike sneakers. He also wore a red and blue book bag. He had a name tag that read 'Dave'.

The fourth figure was a female, who was about 3 inches shorter than Dave. She had a blonde ponytail and sported a white and blue striped shirt, along with a matching blue skirt and blue slippers. She had a one-strap lavender purse and a name tag that said 'Anabelle'.

The fifth figure was probably only 3 and a half feet. He had black hair cut almost all the way, a white long sleeved shirt, khaki pants and black dress shoes. He also had glasses and a name tag that said 'Collin'. The figure in the front kept on waving the flashlight in different directions.

"Um... Mr. Connor, are we lost?" Collin asked. Mr. Connor sighed in frustration. "Collin, just calm down. I told you, we'll find the bus in time, we've still got... 10 minutes left."

Collin turned back to his friends. "Guys, what if we can't get back to the bus? The others are gonna leave without us and we'll be forced to spend the rest of our lives in the forest with all these pokémon and-"

"Collin, calm down!" Carlos said. "We're gonna get through this."

"I'm not sure about that, Carlos," Anabelle said worriedly. "I mean, we've all been wandering around this forest for an hour, and it doesn't look like we're getting any closer to our bus..."

"Look, Carlos is right, so just chill out, everyone!" Dave said annoyedly.

Mr. Connor was still waving his flashlight about while checking his map. Suddenly, his flashlight began to flicker until it finally powered down, turning the light off.

"You've got to be kidding me... I can't even see now," he said. Soon after, the five humans were caught in headlights. They saw their bus, and it was about to leave.

"RUN!" Mr. Connor yelled as they all ran quickly towards the bus, whose engine just started. Unfortunately, the rest of them were unaware when Carlos' foot got caught in a weed and he tripped.

"Guys, help!" he tried to shout, but by that time everyone left and the bus light was gone. He looked around, but all he could see was darkness. By that time, he was able to at least sit up with the weed still ensnaring his leg.

Carlos sighed. _"This is the worst first grade trip ever,"_ he thought. Then he perked up. _"Oh! I think I might have a flashlight in my backpack!"_ He then took off his backpack, set it down in front of him, opening it to feel the contents inside. He felt something shaped like a cylinder and pulled it out. To his relief, it was a flashlight.

When he found and turned on the switch, a bright light filled his vision as he sighed in relief. _"Alright, what else do I have in here?"_ he thought as he shined the light into his backpack, where he saw 2 sleeping bags, a pack of batteries, his 3DS, 2 bottles of water, a lantern and a bag of trail mix that was about as big as his body, from chest to waist.

"Perfect," he thought as he took the lantern and lit it up. He was relieved when it gave the forest a green, yet visible, glow. Then he did a double take. TWO water bottles

Carlos was confused as to why he had an extra water bottle and sleeping bag. _"Oh, yeah... Collin asked me to hold them for him because they didn't fit in his backpack with all of his calculus textbooks..."_ Tired of standing, Carlos decided to open his big bag of trail mix. As usual, he ate every kind of chip except for the Cheetos.

As he was munching on a few pretzels, a pichu came out of nowhere and walked towards Carlos. It then looked up at him with big, round, gleaming eyes.

Carlos smiled at the sight. He loved pokémon. He loved everything about them. He felt like one of the most privileged people in the world, because Collin once told him about a world where humans live without pokémon. He shuddered at the thought of not being around pokémon. He was too young to have one, but they were still cute. He patted the pichu on the head, earning a soft purr.

"Here, have some food, little guy," Carlos said, dropping some Doritos and Sun Chips into the pichu's stubby arms.

The pichu smiled at him. "Thank you, mister." Carlos smiled at it. "Oh, no prob-" Then he froze before looking at the pichu. "Uhh... w-w-what d-did you s-say?" he asked shakily.

"I said thank you, mister!" The pichu said, before he had a shocked expression as well. "Wait... you can understand me?"

Carlos had answered the little pichu's question by promptly screaming and running with his trail mix and lantern. While he looked back to make sure that the pichu hadn't followed him, he accidentally bumped into an ursaring.

The ursaring turned around and held out his paw to help him up. "Are you okay? It asked.

"AHHH!" Carlos screamed, scrambling to his feet and running away as fast as he could. Yet, once again, he tripped and landed in some kind of den. "Oww..." he groaned.

All of a sudden, he saw two luxray slowly stalk out of the bushes and circle him, growling occasionally.

"You've got some nerve landing in our den, human," the first one growled. By the luxray's voice, Carlos could tell that a) it was a male, and b) it did NOT like humans. Carlos merely began to cower. "I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't m-mean to land in y-your den... p-please don't k-kill me..." Tears began streaming down his face. Being able to suddenly talk to pokémon was no longer his biggest fear.

The other luxray looked at Carlos with sympathy. "Lux, maybe you should just let him go..." it said in a feminine voice.

Lux growled. "No, Zyra! I come home without a single leppa berry for us, and now, this human barges in our den with disrespect."

"Um... actually, leppa berries only grow on top of trees," Carlos clarified.

Lux suddenly stepped back in astonishment. Zyra looked shocked as well. "You... you can understand us?"

Carlos nodded. "I don't know how, but I just can."

Zyra turned to Lux. "Lux, he can actually understand us! It's a miracle!" Lux thought for a moment. "Human, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Carlos," Carlos told him. Lux then walked over to a tree. He looked up, and sure enough, he saw some leppa berries.

"Well then, Carlos, can you get to those leppa berries for me?" he asked. Hoping he would be set free, Carlos nodded and proceeded to climb the tree. Within a minute, he had gotten back down with five leppa berries in his hands. He gave them to Lux.

"Thank you," Lux said, eating a leppa berry. "You should head on back to your parents."

Carlos looked down as more tears escaped.

"I don't have parents..." he said sadly. Hearing this, Zyra quickly pulled Lux aside and told him something.

Lux looked shocked. "Zyra, are you sure? I mean, we're both only 25!" Zyra smiled. "I know, but he seems lonely, and he has a gift! Please?"

Lux eventually sighed, knowing that he already lost the argument, much to Zyra's delight. He turned to Carlos. "Carlos? Can you come over here?"

Carlos walked over hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't be eaten.

"Would you like to be part of our family?" Lux asked. Carlos responded by hugging the two luxray happily. He had finally been accepted by someone. The two luxray warmly hugged the 7 year-old human back, happy to have a family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Pretty good intro, huh? Sadly, this story centers more on hybrids than just regular pokemon, but don't worry. Carlos being able to talk to pokemon will still be relevant. Anyways, as you read in the summary, I need a bunch of OCs. So, if you want me to include your OC in the story, please write a review and answer using the template below. It looks like a lot, but all the details really help:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Hybrid (could have special colors if you want, like a Blue Flareon or something):**

 **What world they were from (human, pokemon, or human with pokémon):**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Default Clothing:**

 **Secondary Clothing (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Swimwear (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Sleepwear (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Personality:**

 **Background Information (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Love Interest (the personality that they would want their love interest to have):**

 **Role you think they should have in the story (like an ally to Carlos or a rival, etc.)(** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Favorite Food (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Favorite Console/Game (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Favorite Color (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Moves (up to 5):**

 **Most Frequently used move (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Battle Strategies:**

 **Weapons (** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Held Items (like bands or ribbons)(** ** _optional_** **):**

 **Skills:**

 **Catchphrase (** ** _optional_** **):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates. Believe me, this is going to have some romance, but more comedy. I kinda wish I had a few more OCs to work with. Remember: review for OC requests and PM me for clarifications. By the way, for boss fights, I'm going to also put the music I suggest you listen to during the fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _10 Years Later…_

In the depths of a forest, at around midnight, two luxray are seen running as rocks fly from the opposite direction and cut their skin.

"AAH!" one of them screamed, showing signs of slowing down.

The other luxray looked back. "Zyra, quick, he's gaining on us!" Tiredly, the two pokemon pressed forward until they ran into a clearing, reaching a dead end.

Quickly afterwards, an Ampharos appeared from the clearing with a big smirk on his face. "Well, well, well... look who's stuck now."

"Lux, what do we do?" Zyra asked in a panic. Lux stood protectively in front of Zyra and glared at Ampharos. "I'll never let you lay a hand on her," he growled.

Ampharos crossed his arms cockily. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

Suddenly, he heard someone clear their throat. "That would be us." Ampharos turned around and saw two figures. The first one was a lucario, but it had gray fur instead of blue. It's eyes, however, were blue. It also had a strange stone on its wrist.

The second figure was a human, but with odd features. He was decently light skinned, and his hair, which had a few yellow highlights, was in the style of a luxray. He also bore a black t-shirt that had a gold lightning symbol on the center, and black sweatpants. There was a black tail sticking out that had a yellow star-shaped tip. His shoes were black and had yellow laces.

Ampharos got into a battle stance and smirked yet again. "Well, looks like I'll have the honor of being the first pokémon to ever fell the shiny Luxray human."

"How dare you injure his parents!?" the lucario yelled upon noticing the condition of the two luxray.

The human, who was apparently named Carlos, held out a hand towards the lucario. "Silver, we'll tend to them later, but for now, we've got a bigger priority," he said, pointing to Ampharos.

 **BOSS #1: Ampharos ( _Sonic Colors DS: Starlight Carnival Boss_ music)**

The two jumped away in time to dodge an Electro-Ball thrown by said pokémon.

Ampharos attempted to throw another Electro-Ball at Carlos, who dodged it again with ease. "Stand still so I can kill you!" Ampharos shouted.

"Never! Get ready, 'cause you're about to get puréed!" Carlos shouted, running up towards Ampharos and punching him with Facade. Ampharos tried to hit him with Power Gem, but Carlos simply knocked them all back at him by spinning with Iron Tail.

After getting back up, Ampharos decided to focus his attention on Silver.

He ran to her and attempted to knock her back with Thunder Punch, but she countered it with Ice Punch, creating a small shock wave.

After a few seconds, Silver successfully knocked him back. He tried to fry her with Thunderbolt, but Carlos got in front of her and put up a pink shield, successfully blocking the attack.

"Hey, you used Light Screen! That's not fair!" Ampharos complained.

"No. What was unfair was you attacking those luxray just to lure us out," Silver said, jumping into the air. "Now, behold the aura!" she yelled, charging up an Aura Sphere and throwing it down at Ampharos hard, creating smoke.

When she reached the ground, the smoke disappeared, revealing an unconscious Ampharos.

"Ha! You lose again, Ampharos!" Carlos said triumphantly. "No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend in 8 years," he added slyly.

"Yeah! We did it!" Silver said as she and Carlos high-fived each other. They then turned thair attention towards the two bleeding luxray.

"Mom! Dad!" Carlos exclaimed, running over to his parents and hugging them. He looked over to Silver. "They need medical attention. Let's fix them up."

* * *

Lux and Zyra were currently wearing bandages and Wwere sitting a few feet away from a fire, along with Carlos and Silver.

"Good job with handling Ampharos back there," Lux said, still wincing a bit from his injuries as he took another bite from a sitrus berry. "I've never been prouder of you, son."

Carlos smiled and put an arm around Silver. "Well, it wouldn't have been possible if Silver here hadn't helped."

Silver had a slight blush. "Well, it was nothing, really-"

"Aw, don't be modest, Silver. You're a really great fighter," Carlos remarked. "I can even still remember the day I met you."

* * *

 _Flashback (8 Months Ago)_

 _Carlos was walking around the forest for, like, the billionth time in his life. He was going to turn 17 in a few months, so he wanted to cherish his time before becoming a young adult._

"I wonder if turning 17 means I can get my own weapon. I mean, using moves is cool and all, but-" _Carlos thought but was interrupted when someone bumped into him, causing him to fall on the ground. He wasn't hurt, though. As soon as he got back up, a pokémon wrapped its arms around Carlos and began crying into his chest._

 _"P-P-Please... g-get them away f-from m-me..." the pokemon said in a shaky and feminine voice. Carlos was shocked by the action, but still felt bad for the pokemon, so he hugged her reassuringly. "Who are you? What happened?" he asked._

 _The pokémon pulled back from the embrace so Carlos could get a better look at her. She appeared to be a lucario, but she had silver fur, instead of the usual blue, and her eyes were a deep blue._

 _"S-Sorry, mister," she said, wiping away her tears. "My name is Silver. I was running away from my home. I-It's my b-birthday, but... instead of a party, everyone m-made fun of my fur color..."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Silver," Carlos said. "By the way, you don't have to call me mister, call me Carlos."_

 _Silver gave a slight smile. "Nice to meet you, Carlos."_

 _He smiled back at her. Then his expression became serious. "Anyways, how could those people make fun of your fur? And on your birthday, no less. If anything, it makes you special."_

 _"Wow... I never thought of it that way," Silver said._

 _"So, it's your birthday today?" Carlos asked her. Silver nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm 15 now."_

 _"Wow, you're almost as old as me," Carlos mused. "Also, since you haven't gotten any birthday presents yet, let me be the first," he added as he took something out of his pocket and gave it to Silver. She gasped upon seeing what it is._

 _"Lucarionite? How did you get this?" she asked, looking at the stone in awe._

 _"A graveler gave it to me as a reward for winning a battle. It's useless to me, but I kept it because I thought it looked pretty," Carlos explained, "but it'll work for you, so use it if you're ever in a tough fight."_

 _Silver then hugged Carlos out of nowhere. "Thank you... no one's ever done anything so nice for me before."_

 _"No problem," Carlos said as soon as they broke the hug. "Hey, since you ran from your home, you're welcome to stay with my family," he said, leading Silver to his family's den._

* * *

"Yep, that was definitely a good day for me," Silver said.

"Sorry about the forest pokémon constantly attacking us, Carlos," Zyra said sadly, "but they want the honor of defeating you since you can use moves."

"Wait, this isn't a first?" Silver asked, astonished.

Carlos shook his head. "Nope. This was probably the eighth time. But enough about this, at least we're all safe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sleep." He then lay down and closed his eyes.

"You know, maybe we should do the same," Lux commented as the other 3 pokémon laid down and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 _Carlos woke up in a breezy meadow, where there were flowers of every kind. Since he never left the forest, he wasn't used to the atmosphere._

 _"What the-? Who moved the forest!?" he asked in shock._

 _"It is where it has always been. You are merely in a dream," a voice said behind him. Carlos turned around in alarm to see who it was. There were 2 figures standing before him._

 _The first figure was a female that had light skin, beautiful, glowing, pure white hair, midnight blue eyes and a kind smile. She had on a dark blue dress and matching dark blue slippers. Her dress also had some glowing white symbols. There were also a few glowing antlers growing on her head._

 _The second figure was also light skinned. She had flowing, black hair and a much more serious face. She wore a red dress with black symbols, and black slippers. On the back of her arms, there were red wings with black stripes._

 _Carlos looked shocked. "Who are you two?"_

 _"Child, we are legendary hybrids," Xerneas told him. "I am Xerneas, and my equal here is Yveltal."_

 _"Oh, legendaries?" Carlos wondered before kneeling. "Then forgive me for my abrupt behavior, your excellencies."_

 _Xerneas walked over to Carlos. "Child, there is no need for etiquette. You may call us Xerneas and Yveltal. Now, what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Carlos," Carlos told Xerneas._

 _"I see. Carlos, do you know what a hybrid is?" Xerneas asked._

 _"No," Carlos replied._

 _"A hybrid is when a human perfectly becomes one with a certain pokémon, through different means. Whether it be reincarnation, experiments, genetic mutations, or," Xerneas paused for a moment, "being raised by pokémon."_

 _Carlos' ears perked up at hearing this. "Wait. Are you saying that... I'm a hybrid?"_

 _Xerneas nodded. "It is why you possess moves and a tail."_

 _"Hold on - I still don't understand why you had to call me in a dream," Carlos said confusedly._

 _"Xerneas, perhaps I should take over now," Yveltal suggested. "Carlos, as you can see, we are hybrids, as we govern a universe parallel to yours. Your world consists of both humans and pokémon, but our world consists of pokémon and hybrids, instead of humans."_

 _"So, does this involve your world?" Carlos asked._

 _"Yes, it does," Yveltal replied. "Now, our world is run by a kind and noble ruler. Her name is Arceus, and she is also a hybrid. However, her powers have been severely weakened because someone has appeared to be tampering with the Multirocks."_

 _"The what?" Carlos asked._

 _"Multirocks. They are special crystals that supply Arceus with her powers as a hybrid. If they were to be tampered with, Arceus would slowly but surely lose her powers until she is wiped from existence," Yveltal explained._

 _"Whoa, that DOES sound bad!" Carlos said, shocked that something like that could happen to someone._

 _"It does sound dire, but you can prevent it," Xerneas stated._

 _"But how?" Carlos asked. Xerneas then made a clear crystal orb materialize in front of her. She picked it up and gave it to Carlos. "This is how," she said. "If you are able to find these Multirocks, then touch this crystal ball to them, and it will harness their energy and trap it within the ball."_

 _"Okay. So what do I do with the energy?" Carlos asked._

 _"After you have contained the energy into the orb, you must bring the energy to its respective gate. You see, each Multirock corresponds to a different gate color. These gates act as roots, where Arceus will be able to harness the energy from anywhere, as long as the energy remains in the gate. These gates are what we call... the Spectrum Gates," Yveltal explained._

 _"I see," Carlos said, understanding of the situation. "But how can I get to the hybrid world?"_

 _"Do not worry about that. We will construct a portal just outside your den at about 10:00. Oh! That reminds me. You should have this," Xerneas said as she took out a satchel from Arceus-only-knows where. The satchel looked like any other, except it was about as big as a handbag, and it had a circular pouch._

 _"You can put the orb in the circular pouch," Xerneas said as Carlos did as she instructed. "As for the rest of the pouch, you can store up to 10 items in it. That may seem like a small number, but it will grow as you empower the Spectrum Gates."_

 _"Also, we feel the need to point this out, but hybrids and pokémon do not exactly interact with each other that much," Yveltal told him. "They coexist peacefully, but there isn't much bonding, which is why you are practically the only hybrid that can understand pokémon language."_

 _"Okay, I think I understand it all," Carlos said, "but I still have one question."_

 _"Of course. Ask us anything, Carlos," Xerneas said._

 _"So, this 'Arceus' leader of yours... is she single?" Carlos asked._

 _"Yes. She's also over 1 million years old," Yveltal deadpanned._

 _"Okay, we'll contact you in another dream as soon as we get the chance, but for now, sleep well, Carlos. You have a big day ahead of you," Xerneas said before she and Yveltal disappeared. Soon after, Carlos' vision turned white._

* * *

Carlos woke up with a start. He was positive that his dream wasn't some sort of random happening. He got up and felt around his waist. Surely enough, there was the satchel that Xerneas gave him, along with the crystal ball.

 _"Wow. It's really happening,"_ Carlos thought in disbelief. _"So that means that I have to go. How am I gonna tell the others?"_

Right at that moment, Lux, Zyra and Silver woke up.

"Good morning, Carlos," Zyra said.

"Did you sleep well?" Lux asked.

Carlos took a deep breath. "Guys... I need to tell you all something... something important."

"Okay, then we're all listening," Zyra said as she, Lux and Silver sat down.

Carlos sat down as well. "Okay. This might be hard to-" he was interrupted when a bunch of soft berries splattered all over him, covering him in goo. As he wiped the goop away, he instantly took note of how Silver was laughing and quickly realized what had just happened.

"Ha ha... very funny, Silver," Carlos said sarcastically. "Anyways, as I was saying, this may be hard to believe, but I had a dream where I met legendary hybrids."

"Really? What happened?" Silver asked.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning," Carlos said. "When I woke up in my dream, I was in some kind of meadow, and I saw other humans, but they had the aspects of pokémon. They said that they were Xerneas and Yveltal, and that they were hybrids. They also said that I'm a hybrid because you guys raised me. Then they started talking about a parallel universe that had hybrids, and that their ruler, an Arceus hybrid, has been losing power. So, they said that I had to go to the hybrid universe to find these crystals called Multirocks and use a crystal ball to transfer their energy into these energy-distributing gates called the Spectrum Gates."

"That isn't hard to believe at all, son," Zyra said in understanding.

"Wait, really?" Carlos said incredulous that it only took one explanation.

"Of course, son. We always knew you were a hybrid. A shiny one, in fact. That's why people kept trying to lure you out and beat you," Lux explained. "Because you're a hybrid."

"Wait, but when do you leave for this universe?" Silver asked.

Carlos looked at the sundial in his den, which read about 9:55. "In about 5 minutes."

"What!? But I don't want you to go! You're one of my only friends!" Silver wailed.

"Silver, I'm sorry, but another world is in peril," Carlos told her.

Silver sniffed while rubbing her eyes, and looked at Carlos determinedly. "Then I'm going with you!"

"Um... are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Of course! I've trained a lot since I got here!" Silver told him.

Carlos looked towards Lux and Zyra for help.

"Well, it's her call," Lux said.

"Please?" Silver said, looking at Carlos with wide eyes and a small frown. "For me?"

"Aw, no fair! You know I can't resist the puppy-dog look!" Carlos complained.

Silver continued to stare at Carlos with that pleading look. "Please?" she asked innocently again. A single tear falling from her eye was all it took to break down Carlos' resolve. "Fine!" he said, much to Silver's delight.

A few moments later, a portal appeared just outside of the den. Carlos and Silver stood in front of it after everyone said their goodbyes.

"Well, here we go," Silver said. "A new adventure."

"Yep," Carlos agreed. "Let's do this." And with that, Carlos and Silver stepped into the portal and into the wonders that awaited them on the other side...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just want to say, if your OC doesn't appear instantly, then don't worry. I am merely trying to fit them all in the storyline that I have planned in my head. So, I would've updated sooner, but I was also busy working on the next chapter for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny. You might want to check it out sometime. Anyways, see ya next chapter! Oh, but first, the disclaimers for today:**

 **Carlos (the shiny luxray hybrid) belongs to ME.**

 **Lux (the male luxray) belongs to ME.**

 **Zyra (the female luxray) belongs to ME.**

 **Silver (the lucario) belongs to Silver Blitz15.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Red Gate

**Author's Note: I'm back, guys! This is where we finally find out what happens in the hybrid world. Speaking of which, here is every possible role a character could have in the story, in case you would like to submit an OC:**

 **Ally to Carlos**

 **Rival to Carlos**

 **Ally and Rival**

 **Part of the evil team**

 **Town/Traveling Salesperson**

 **Town Citizen**

 **Fellow Guild member**

 **Other**

 **One other thing - when you fill out the role, I can't 100% guarantee that your character will have that role, but I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

The portal opened to another area as Carlos and Silver stepped out of it. As it disappeared, they found themselves in a meadow.

"Wow. It actually feels kind of good to get out of that forest for once," Carlos remarked.

Silver looked around. "(Where are we, though? Is this the hybrid world?)"

"I guess so," Carlos replied, looking around. For a hybrid world, he didn't feel like there was anything new. He had never left the forest before, but a meadow just lacked the sense of adventure.

His thoughts were interrupted when he stumbled and fell into a very large crater. Luckily, he grabbed onto the ledge in time.

"(Carlos!)" Silver screamed, running over to him and trying to pull him out.

"(I c-can't pull you out,)" Silver said as she kept trying.

Carlos, using his free hand, facepalmed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Silver looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"You do realize that you can use Psychic, right?" Carlos asked as his fingers began to loosen. "(Oh, right!)" Silver remember as she tried to levitate Carlos just as he slipped. However, it only served to slow his fall.

Carlos had closed his eyes to avoid seeing the end of his life when he felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw that he was being hoisted back out of the hole by some kind of green vine. When he was safely back on the ground, he was hugged by Silver. "(Oh, thank goodness you're okay!)"

"Don't worry, Silver. I'm okay," Carlos said. He then turned to the direction of his savior. "And thank you mis...ter," he faltered upon seeing who it was. It was a tall, buff Caucasian man. He wore a green shirt, a dark green chest plate, dark green shoulder pads, blue jeans that were kind of dusty, and big brown hiker boots. He had a green bandana tied around his neck. Instead of flesh and skin, he had hand-like vines. He was a servine hybrid.

"Uh..." Carlos said nervously as the vine that caught him in the crater let go and retracted back into the hybrid's vine hand. "... thanks?"

The servine hybrid smiled. "No problem. But be wary. There are a few other craters around here. I don't think I've seen you around these parts. Might I ask your names?"

"Well... my name is Carlos. I'm a luxray hybrid," Carlos said.

"(And I'm Silver! A lucario!)" Silver greeted.

Howard looked confused. "What did you say?"

"(I said that my name is Silver.)" Silver repeated again.

"Um... sorry, but I'm a hybrid. I can't understand you," Howard said, still unsure of what Silver was saying.

"What? But I can understand her clearly! She said her name's Silver," Carlos said. Silver nodded in agreement to emphasize his point.

"Well, that's odd. You must be special, because hybrids can't understand pokémon language by regular means," Howard told him.

Carlos turned to Silver. "Uh, since he can't understand you, Silver, maybe I should do the talking."

"(Fine...)" Silver muttered.

The hybrid shook both of their hands. "Well then, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Carlos and Silver. As for me, the name's Howard Falls, but just call me Howard."

"It's nice to meet you, Howard," Carlos said. He then noticed that Howard had a large brown backpack. _"How the heck did I miss that?"_

"Howard, what's with the large backpack?" Carlos asked. Howard looked at it and took it off. "Oh, this? These are just my wares. You see, I'm a traveling merchant."

Carlos looked at all the different things that Howard had. "Cool! Where do you get these?"

"Actually, I made them myself. Before I came to the hybrid universe, I wanted to be a video game developer. Now, I just make weapons and gear to sell," Howard explained.

"(That's amazing!)" Silver said in awe.

"Would you be interested in buying something?" Howard asked.

Carlos looked at Silver uncertainly. "Do we even have money?"

"(Well, I have 500 pokè,)" Silver said. Carlos felt around his satchel to see if Xerneas and Yveltal had left him some starting money. Sure enough, he felt 1000 poké.

"I've got 1000, so that means that we've got 1500 poké in total," Carlos digressed.

"Sounds good to me," Howard said, setoting his bag down. "Well, take a look and tell me what you like."

Carlos and Silver rummaged through Howard's bag, trying to find something that they could put to use. "Have you found anything useful yet?" Howard asked. "Uh... oh, how about this?" Carlos said, taking a sword in its sheath out of the bag.

Howard examined the sword's condition. "Hmm... this is one of my older models. It's just your average iron sword. It's not exactly the most powerful weapon, but it's cheap and easy for beginners to use. Good choice."

"So how much is it?" Carlos asked.

"(Carlos, I don't think you really need a sword to fight,)" Silver said uncertainly. "(I mean, you're a hybrid, so you can already use moves.)"

"Silver said that I don't need a sword because I've got my moves," Carlos translated for Howard.

"Actually, hybrids' moves only have half the attack power that they should have because their genes aren't accustomed to using elemental attacks," Howard explained.

"So buying the sword would help me in a situation where an enemy has high health or defense, or if I'm at a huge type disadvantage," Carlos told Silver before turning back to Howard. "So, how much for the sword?"

Howard thought for a moment. "How about... 100 poké? I'll even throw in a belt to attach the sheath to your pants for free."

"Wow, that is pretty cheap," Carlos remarked, giving Howard 100 poké and attached the sheath to his pants.

"Would you like me to show you how to use that sword? Free of charge," Howard offered.

"Gee, thanks," Carlos said, moved by the servine hybrid's generosity.

"No problem," Howard said with a smile. "Now, let's work on the basics. First, a simple slash. To do this, just press the A button."

Carlos looked confused. "... the what?"

"Just do a slash," Howard said bluntly. Carlos did as he instructed.

"Good job. Now try a jab. Simultaneously press the A button and flick the circle pad up," Howard explained.

"I don't know what either of those are, but I'll try to jab," Carlos said, thrusting the sword forward.

"Good. Now try an uppercut. To do this, you should press the B button to jump, then press A and up on the circle pad at the same time," Howard said.

"You are not making any sense, but fine," Carlos said, jumping and swinging his sword upward.

"Okay. Finally, you should learn the powerful spin attack. Hold the A button down until you see your sword glow, then release it," Howard explained.

"I don't get it!" Carlos said.

"It's easy! Just hold down the A button!" Howard exclaimed.

"WHAT THE DISTORTION WORLD IS AN A BUTTON!?" Carlos screamed.

Howard facepalmed. "Just focus energy into your sword, and when it glows, spin." Carlos did as Howard instructed and dealt a powerful spin attack.

"Good job! You're a natural!" Howard said happily. "Now, would you like to buy anything, Silver?"

Silver shook her head. "(I prefer to let my fists do the talking.)" Howard understood by the shake of her head and put his backpack back on. "Suit yourself."

"Hey, Howard. Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Howard asked.

"Well, you see, I was asked by someone to do them a huge favor and find these things called Multirocks. Do you know where I can find them?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm... can't say that I have, but this sounds serious. You should come with me to Relic Town!" Howard said.

"Relic Town?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. It's got a guild for travelers and exploration teams," Howard said. "If you join one, then you'll have a place to stay during your quest."

"What's an exploration team?" Carlos asked.

"They're groups of pokémon that get rewards for doing missions, such as rescuing lost pokémon or apprehending outlaws," Howard said. "They all take place in mystery dungeons. And before you ask, mystery dungeons are areas filled with treasure and rabid pokémon."

"Ok, got it," Carlos said. "So where is this Relic Town?"

"Follow me," Howard said, leading the two to a nearby town.

* * *

Once they arrived, Carlos and Silver saw that the town was very peaceful. There were many shops around town, yet only about 15 residents in the current area.

"Very calming, isn't it?" Howard said. "You know, this town is actually called Relic Town because archaeologists had discovered this town to be a lost civilization that was inherited by-"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Carlos asked, pointing to a spot where several hybrids and pokémon were crowded around.

"(Let's check it out!)" Silver said as she and Carlos ran over there.

"... darn," Howard said following them.

When the three of them arrived, they saw a bunch of bruised up hybrids being tended to by a bunch of chansey. In the midst of it all stood another hybrid, unscathed, with his arms crossed. He was about three inches taller than Carlos. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, slightly paled skin. He wore a white shirt with a blue one underneath, white pants, and white shoes with blue laces. Each of these things had blue fire patterns on them. He also had large black wings with blue membranes on his back.

The hybrid looked around. "Well? Is there any hybrid that I haven't beaten that dares to challenge me?"

Nobody raised their hand.

The hybrid looked around until his eyes set on Howard and Carlos. "Aha! You two haven't challenged me."

Howard stepped back. "No way, I'm just a merchant!"

"I see. Then you will be the one that I defeat next!" the hybrid said, pointing at Carlos.

"The next one you defeat? Oh, please, I'm WAY out of your league!" Carlos shot back, earning many 'ooh's from the crowd.

The hybrid looked angry. "Excuse me!? You clearly don't know who you're dealing with! I am Akkionn! Do not mess with me, or I will mop the floor with you!"

"Pfft!" Carlos scoffed. "Please! You couldn't even mop a floor if you tried." That remark caused everyone else to laugh at Akkionn, who looked like he would blow up at any second. "That's it! This incompetent fool is hereby challenged by one of the strongest hybrid to live!"

"Really? When does he get here?" Carlos asked in an innocent voice, causing the crowd to laugh even harder.

"Me! I'm the strong hybrid!" Akkionn yelled in annoyance.

"... sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," Carlos remarked. At this point, most of the hybrids were practically on the floor, DYING of laughter.

"That's it! You're a dead man!" Akkionn said, holding out his hand, which caused an iron ball in a chain to materialize in it.

Carlos unsheathed his sword. "And you're a dead woman!" Carlos taunted, causing everyone in the town square to go into hysterical fits of laughter.

 **BOSS #2: Akkionn (** ** _Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Dialga/Palkia Battle_** **music)**

Akkionn began the fight by slamming the iron ball over Carlos. Carlos held his hands up in an attempt to punch the ball back, but for some reason, it was too strong for him to handle.

He got back up painfully. "This iron ball holds a ground type element, so it hurts twice as much on you," Akkionn explained. He attempted to slam the ball into Carlos again to end the fight, but Carlos jumped over it and ran at him. Akkionn used Flamethrower to drive Carlos away, but Carlos pulled up a Light Screen to deflect it and punched Akkionn with a powerful Spark, knocking him back.

Akkionn was surprised that Spark did so much damage despite his dragon typing, but he merely shrugged it off and blasted out a Dragon Pulse. Carlos grabbed his sword and slashed the pulse, causing it to dissipate.

Akkionn flew at Carlos at a quick speed and slashed him with a Dragon Claw. Carlos countered quickly with Facade.

When he tried another Dragon Claw attack, Carlos parried it with an Iron Tail, knocking him back.

When Akkionn got back up, he was at the peak of his fury. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed, holding out his hands, causing a large ball of fire to materialize.

"BLAST BURN!" he yelled, throwing the three foot projectile at Carlos, creating a large explosion. Akkionn knew it had defeated him, which was good, since he couldn't move for a few seconds.

When the smoke cleared, Carlos was seen with a few scorch marks, but still standing and holding up a Light Screen.

"Seriously!?" Akkionn roared before he fainted due to Carlos dealing him a brutal Double Kick.

Everyone was stunned. Akkionn, the strongest hybrid in the town, had been defeated by a stranger. Everyone then started cheering and clapping for him.

"Luca! Lucario! (Carlos, you did it!)" Silver said happily.

"That was amazing sword work!" Howard complimented.

Carlos walked over to where Akkionn had fallen and helped him up. "Good job out there. You're definitely powerful," Carlos told him.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself," Akkionn replied. "You're actually the first hybrid to ever beat me in this town."

"Actually, I just got here. I'm on my way to join the town guild," Carlos told him.

"I see," Akkionn said. "Well, if you're making an exploration team, then can I join it? I think that being near you may help me grow as a fighter and as a hybrid."

"Sure," Carlos replied. "Um... do you know where the guild is?"

"Actually, it's over at the next part of town," Howard said. "Follow me." With the battle over, Carlos, Silver, Howard and Akkionn headed to the guild.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boom! Another chapter already done! And apparently, Carlos is the only known hybrid that can understand pokémon. That's sure to cause problems in the long run. By the way, if you haven't noticed, I added a few words to this title. If you're wondering why, then it's because I want to make it easy for you guys to find specific story arcs. Anyway see you all on the next chapter! But first, some disclaimers:**

 **Howard (the servine hybrid) belongs to Ckbrothers.**

 **Akkionn (the mega charizard x hybrid) belongs to Akkionn250.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Welcome back yet again. Summer has officially begun! But first, I forgot to do the disclaimers, so I updated them onto chapter 3. By the way, I updated all three of my stories, in case you want to check them out. All right, time for the next chapter. By the way, here's a speech template**

 **"Regular Speech"**

 **_"Thoughts/Dreams"_**

 **"(Pokémon Speech)"**

 **_"(Telepathy)"_**

 **'Quoting'**

 **Notes**

* * *

"So, are you guys new here?" Akkionn asked as he led Carlos, Silver and Howard across town and towards the guild.

"Um... yeah, we fell from a portal," Carlos said, not wanting to go too in-depth on the real reason he came here.

"Interesting... well, here's a welcome present for you!" Akkionn said, handing Carlos a gift box. He opened it and a cheri pie suddenly flew out and hit him in the face.

He calmly wiped his face and glared at Akkionn, who was laughing on the floor, along with Silver and Howard. "Ha ha! You should've seen the look on your face!" he said hysterically.

Carlos groaned. _"Great. He's like a boyish Silver,"_ he thought.

"Actually, should I give you guys a tour of Relic Town?" Akkionn asked them.

"(Sure, that'd be great,)" Silver said.

"Um..." Akkionn said, unsure on how to respond, since all he heard was 'lu lucario'. Carlos decided to help him out. "She said that that'd be great."

Akkionn looked surprised. "You can actually understand what she's saying?" Carlos nodded.

"I guess Carlos was just blessed or something," Howard mused. "Ooh, maybe there was a Great War, and-"

"If you try to nerd out on my background, then I will personally make sure that 'Howard falls'. Kapeesh!?" Carlos said annoyedly.

Howard could only muster a shrill nod. Carlos sighed. "Thank you. Now, about that tour..."

"I'm on it!" Akkionn said. First, he took them to a shop that was run by a kecleon hybrid. "This is the Kecleon Shop. Kecleon can sell you useful items for mystery dungeons."

"It's true! If you need anything, I'm your guy!" Kecleon said happily.

"Why is every shop in a mystery dungeon game run by a kecleon?" Carlos wondered as Akkionn led them to another shop, which was run by a meowstic hybrid. "This is Meowstic Fortune. Meowstic here can read your future."

"Yer darn tootin'. If y'all want yer fortunes read, then just mosey on down to this li'l filly," Meowstic said in a western accent.

Next, Akkionn too k them to a booth that was run by a persian hybrid. "This is the bank. Persian is the bank owner, so talk to her if you want to deposit poké."

"That's right. Your money is in safe hands," Persian said.

Then they all went to a dojo that was run by a hawlucha hybrid. "This is Hawlucha Dojo. Hawlucha can help you train to get stronger so you'll have less trouble when you're traversing a mystery dungeon."

"Yes, that is true. Come to me if you are needing assistance with your battles," Hawlucha said in a latin accent.

Akkionn also took them to a styling booth that was run by a furfrou hybrid. "And finally, this is Furfrou's Frills. Furfrou's a barber that can style hair in many different ways."

"Yes, if you are needing zee cutting of zee hair, then I can handle it," Furfrou said in a french accent.

"Wow, there are a bunch of shops here," Carlos said, amazed that there were even more shops to go through. "Do you live here, Akkionn?"

"Well, no, but I'm usually just fine sleeping under a tree in the outskirts of town," Akkionn told them, "but I visit this place a lot."

"Wow, with all the shops here, I'm surprised that they didn't make this a city," Carlos said, marveling all the sights. "(I know, the forest usually involves the same daily routine, but this town is just bursting with life!)" Silver said happily.

"..." Akkionn and Howard were completely confused.

"She says that the town is lively," Carlos simplified for them. "So, Akkionn, should we continue with the tour?"

"Nah, the other shops aren't that important for now. Besides, I've already gone through 1,000 words in this tutorial," Akkionn said. "We need to keep the story going, you know."

"Oh. Okay," Carlos said in understanding. "Well, I guess we could continue the tour at another point."

"Ooh, he's right!" Howard said giddily. "Maybe I could show you the basics - you know, how to open the menu screen and save your progress and-"

"NO!" Carlos screamed. "NO MORE TUTORIALS!"

"Okay," Howard said in a small voice.

"Hey, we're here!" Akkionn said, pointing to the guild, which was a small tent.

"Wow. For a guild, it doesn't exactly look like much," Carlos commented.

"(Agreed,)" Silver added.

"Well, maybe it's roomier on the inside," Howard said. The four of them shrugged and entered the tent.

* * *

The inside was not that roomy. In fact, there was only enough room for a reception desk and a hole.

There was someone sitting behind the desk, though. He had a black hat that was shaped like a music note and a stern, yet bored, look on his face. He had on a green dress shirt and a yellow scarf around his neck. He also had light blue jeans and black dress sneakers. He had blue feathered wings on his arms.

The hybrid looked up from his paperwork at the four that had just entered. "Hello, and welcome to the Guild Registration. I am Chatot, the guild receptionist. How may I help you?"

"Um... me and my two friends would like to form an exploration team," Carlos said, pointing to Silver and Akkionn.

"And I would like a traveler's room, please," Howard said.

"I see. Now, do you three have a team name?" Chatot asked.

Carlos, Silver and Akkionn looked at each other worriedly. As far as they knew, none of them had thought of a team name. "We don't have a team name yet," Carlos answered for them.

"Oh. Well, don't worry for now," Chatot said as he skimmed through some papers until he found one and gave it to Carlos. "Just write your team name here and come back tomorrow. You can also gather other pokémon for your team if you want."

"Wait, what do you mean 'come back tomorrow' ?" Akkionn asked worriedly. "Don't exploration teams stay here?"

Chatot shook his head. "No, exploration teams usually need to be high-ranked in order to stay at our guild."

"What about travelers?" Howard asked.

"Travelers, however, are allowed to stay for a daily fee of 100 poké," Chatot said.

"Wait, let me see if I understand," Carlos said. "Basically, this is a guild that doesn't always welcome guild pokémon, but it opens up to strangers?"

"Exactly. Any complaints would be settled with the guildmaster," Chatot said. "Unfortunately, it's his day off today, so please leave."

"(Man, that is messed up,)" Silver said annoyedly.

"If you are not aware, young lucario, I cannot understand a word you are saying," Chatot remarked.

"Her name is Silver, and she's 15!" Carlos said. "And she said that your rules are pretty messed up."

"That is not my problem. Anyway, what is your name, traveler?" Chatot asked in a emotionless tone.

"Um... it's Howard Falls, sir," Howard responded. Chatot began to write on a piece of paper. "Howard... Falls... got it. You are on the first sublevel of the guild, in room 06. Here is your key," Chatot said as he handed Howard a key.

"Climb down this hole to reach the first sublevel. The first pay of the rent is due tonight," Chatot said, getting back to his paperwork. Howard went towards the hole, but before he went down, he looked at Carlos, Silver and Akkionn and mouthed 'Sorry'.

The three pokémon huddled together. "Now what are we gonna do for shelter?" Akkionn asked.

"Well, maybe one of us could go out to town and ask if there's any other places we can stay at," Carlos suggested.

"(Well, I think that you should go, since you're the team leader, Carlos,)" Silver said.

Instead of repeating what Silver said for Akkionn, Carlos decided to integrate her suggestion into his question. "You think I'm the team leader? Why?"

"Well, I don't know what Silver said, but she's right about you being the leader, Carlos," Akkionn said. "After all, you are a good tactitian, and you were the one who wanted to start an exploration team." Carlos looked at him, then at Silver, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, you guys stay here, and I'll try to gather some info," Carlos said as he left the guild.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," Carlos said to what had to be the tenth hybrid that he's talked to, "do you know where me and my friends can find a temporary shelter?"

"Sorry, but no," the hybrid said, walking away.

"Aw, man!" Carlos said in frustration. Ten minutes, and he hadn't made any progress at all. "I need a pizza."

Carlos looked around until his eyes set on a rather large structure. It was completely black except for a star at the top. There were double doors at the front.

 _"Ah, this must be a restaurant,"_ Carlos thought as he opened the double doors and went inside.

* * *

The inside of the restaurant had a quiet, yet friendly atmosphere. As Carlos looked around, he saw that only about 12 hybrids occupying the area, along with the chefs behind the counter.

He walked up to a space at the counter, where a simisage hybrid was waiting. "Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to SimiServers. May I take your order?"

"Um, yes. One slice of pizza, please," Carlos said.

The hybrid wrote the order down on a notepad. "Okay. Would you like any toppings on your pizza?"

"Well, some bacon, I guess..." Carlos said.

"Of course," the hybrid said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a Pepsi," Carlos said. The waiter left the counter and came back a minute later with a bacon pizza and a can of Pepsi. "That'll be 15 poké, sir." Carlos paid the waiter and looked for a place to sit with his plate of pizza. All the while he couldn't stop worrying about what would happen if he and his friends couldn't find a place to live.

"Excuse me, sweetie. Is something wrong?" a voice asked, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw another hybrid.

This hybrid was definitely a female. She was at least 6'7", and she had long, light purple hair, which was styled into two long ponytails, along with two short ones that were sticking up and dripping some gooey substance. She had on a lavender shirt, which was mostly covered by a light purple jacket, matching light purple jeans, lavender socks and purple shoes. Some of the features that stood out to Carlos was that the hybrid had dark, emerald green eyes, a curvy body, a large tail with some green spots, and a kind smile. She was eating noodles, and was almost done. She looked like she was in her early 30's.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, ma'am," Carlos said. He was about to keep walking, but the hybrid gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, you can trust me," she said warmly, pulling up a chair for him. He eventually decided to sit, not wanting to hurt the hybrid's feelings.

She smiled at him. "So, what's wrong?"

Carlos sighed and took a bite out of his pizza. "You see, me and my two friends, we want to make an exploration team, but we can't stay at the guild unless we prove ourselves in a mission, so we need to find someplace to spend the night, at least. The problem is, nobody has an idea on where we could stay." He took another bite.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" the hybrid said happily. "I happen to live in a very large home. You and your friends could stay with me!"

"Oh! Well, that's very kind of you, but... I mean, I don't even know your name," Carlos said hesitantly.

"Oh, well, my name is Jelly. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Jelly said, shaking Carlos' hand.

"Nice to make yours as well. My name's Carlos," Carlos said. "My friends are Akkionn and Silver."

"Oh, I know about Akkionn. Everyone in town does, in fact," Jelly said. "But who's this 'Silver'?"

"Well, Silver's a female lucario with gray fur, but she's really sensitive about that topic. Otherwise, she's really strong and really sweet," Carlos said.

"Ah, I see. You sound like you have a crush on her," Jelly remarked slyly.

"What? On Silver?" Carlos said in disbelief. "No. I mean, she's a great pokémon to be around, but I always thought of her more as a little sister."

"Ok, I understand," Jelly said. "So, just between you and me, what kind of girl would you fall for?"

"Uh... I'd rather not say..." Carlos said.

"Why not?" Jelly asked.

"Because, talking about it will only make me want something that wouldn't even exist," Carlos said, looking down a little.

"Well, who knows? Maybe someone will use your thoughts on the perfect girl and create an OC with it!" Jelly said happily.

"Ha! I wish!" Carlos said.

"You don't believe me?" Jelly challenged.

"You wanna bet on it?" Carlos challenged back.

Jelly smiled. "Sure! You tell me what you think the perfect girl for you would be like. If they're never made into an OC by someone else, then I'll give you 250 poké. But if the OC is made, then you have to call me 'Mommy' and treat me as if I were your mother for three chapters. Deal?" Jelly held out her hand.

"... what the heck!?" Carlos said, dumbfounded. "Why!?"

Jelly sighed. "You see, before I came to the hybrid world, I was a daycare owner. I loved being around kids, and I miss that feeling. Since you're technically still a kid, calling me your mother would make me feel more at home. Please?"

Carlos thought for a moment. Getting some more money would definitely help him in the long run. But referring to this hybrid as his mother would just be... awkward. Still, she was really fond of kids in her past. Besides, it was only three chapters. If he lost, how bad could it be? In the end, he had made his decision. "Deal," Carlos said, shaking Jelly's hand and smiling.

"So, tell me: what comes to your mind when you think of the perfect girl for you?" Jelly asked, genuinely curious.

Carlos took one last bite from his pizza and a sip of Pepsi. "Well... if I had a girlfriend... she'd be 17, like me, and obviously be a hybrid. She'd also be a little shy around others, yet outgoing and friendly. And she should also be a great battler with a pure heart and a fiery spirit. So, someone who's shy, friendly, pure of heart, strong, and pretty, I guess. Like a togekiss hybrid. Yeah, a togekiss! That's pretty much who I'd fall for."

"Sweetie, you are so gonna lose this bet," Jelly said with a smile.

"Yeah, right!" Carlos said. "The reviewers wouldn't do something like that to me... I hope. You guys wouldn't, would you?" Then he remembered that he left his friends waiting at the guild. "Actually, we should get back to my friends so I can tell them that you're offering us a place to stay," Carlos said, finishing his Pepsi.

"Okay, but remember... if a review with the exact OC you described comes up, then you have to call me your mommy for three chapters AND treat me like one," Jelly said, throwing out the plates and cans.

"Got it. Let's go," Carlos said as he and Jelly left the restaurant.

* * *

"So, how old are you? also, what hybrid are you?" Carlos asked as he and Jelly made their way towards the guild.

"Well, I'm 30," Jelly said, "and I'm a goodra hybrid."

"Cool. I'm a shiny luxray hybrid," Carlos stated proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty rare," Jelly remarked.

"Ok, here we are," Carlos said as they arrived at the tent. When he went in thought, he and Jelly were in for a shock. The place looked ransacked, as there were papers on the floor. Chatot was lying on the ground, and he was barely conscious.

What worried Carlos the most, though, was that Silver and Akkionn were nowhere to be seen.

He went over to Chatot and helped him stand up. "Chatot, what happened!? Where are my friends!?"

"S-Someone... came in... they knocked me out... and k-kidnapped your friends," Chatot said, coughing frequently.

"What!?" Carlos and Jelly said in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh, so many cliffhangers. Who is the anonymous perpetrator? Why did they kidnap Akkionn and Silver? Will someone make Carlos lose the bet by creating his dream girl? Will there be any Action in the next chapter? Surprisingly, pretty much all of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until then, see ya! Wait, first, here are the disclaimers:**

 **Jelly (the goodra hybrid) belongs to Duskzilla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PS77: It is time for a change in my style, so I'm gonna start by changing the way I do author's notes. And now, say hi to my special guest star!**

 **Carlos: What do you mean by 'guest star? I'm always in your stories!**

 **PS77: I know.**

 **Carlos: So now you're just gonna talk about random stuff just to give the story comedy?**

 **PS77: Of course! Oh, and speaking of which... Carlos, would you mind telling me who your mommy is?**

 **Carlos: ... I hate you.**

 **PS77: Oh, come on! Do you really think the viewers would pass up a chance to see you get babied AND flustered? Besides, last chapter wasn't that funny.**

 **Carlos: Seriously!? We broke the fourth wall so much that I had to call construction workers. You know what, just start the chapter already!**

 **PS77: Fine, I will! Jeez, you're such a buzzkill...**

* * *

"Okay. Chatot, just tell us exactly what happened," Carlos said as he pulled up a chair and sat him down.

"Well... I was just sitting here... and your friends were sitting down... when some gas leak occurred... it knocked me out cold," Chatot explained. "Whoever caused it must have taken Silver and Akkionn. They also left a note here." He handed Carlos a note, and he read it out loud.

 _Carlos, if you're reading this, then it means that my lieutenant has succeeded in his task of kidnapping your friends, Akkionn and Silver. How I know all of your names is none of your concern. If you wish to see your friends again, then come to Passive Plains. I'll be waiting... -E_

Carlos and Jelly stared at the note. "That's odd. Who could this 'E' person be?" Jelly asked.

"And what's Passive Plains?" Carlos added.

Chatot then cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know anything about the perpetrator who wrote that letter, but I know that Passive Plains is a mystery dungeon."

"Man, I hope Silver and Akkionn are okay," Carlos muttered. "Chatot, do you know anything else about Passive Plains?"

"Well, it's a 3-floor mystery dungeon, and it's a five minute from here. Just go to the town outskirts and head east when you reach the crossroads," Chatot told them.

"All right, thanks, Chatot," Carlos said, beginning to run towards the exit. "Come on, Jelly, let's go!" But when he looked back, Jelly was just standing there, showing no signs of wanting to move.

"Jelly, what's the matter?" Carlos asked in a slight hurry.

Jelly just crossed her arms, but not in an angry manner, which confused Carlos. "I just don't think that using my first name is an appropriate way for you to talk to your _mother_."

"What!? Come on, the OC hasn't even been introduced yet!"

"But it has been made. That was our deal," Jelly reminded.

Carlos sighed. "Fine. Help me get my friends back, _mommy_."

"Uh-uh-uh. Say it with more affection," Jelly scolded.

Carlos sighed again. _"This is probably going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my entire life,"_ he thought as he approached Jelly and gave her a big hug. "Mommy... please help me."

Jelly happily hugged him back. "Aw, of course I will, sweetie!"

"Alright, what's our plan?" Carlos asked. Jelly responded by grabbing his arm and running out of the guild.

* * *

"Okay, we'll go find your friends, but first, let's stop by my house. I need to pick up some supplies," Jelly explained as she brought Carlos to her house. Carlos was about to protest, when he saw her house. It was at least 40 feet tall and 75 feet. It was painted light purple and white.

Jelly smiled at his reaction. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Wow. You live here?" Carlos asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Jelly said. "The inside's even better." She then led Carlos to the doors of her house, which were about 8 feet tall. When he opened them, his eyes grew wide. The inside was painted with light purple paint. All of the furniture sparkled as if it was brand new. The living room had 3 massage chairs, a recliner, a flat-screen TV, a fancy red velvet carpet and a leather couch.

Jelly then went into a closet door that was next to the main door and began rummaging through her stuff. "If I'm going to help you, then I need my weapon."

Carlos sighed. "Look, Jelly - I mean, mom - I know that you want to help, but I don't think your sword would help you in OH MY GOD!" he shouted in astonishment as Jelly pulled out a giant and heavy blade, along with an assault vest she put on.

"What... is... that?" Carlos asked emphatically. Jelly smiled, strapping the blade to her back. "I call it the Giant Killer."

"Whoa, that's awesome! Come on, we'd better get going, uh... mom," Carlos said, rushing out the door, followed by Jelly, who had a big smile on her face.

* * *

Soon, the two of them were at the edge of town, where the crossroads were located.

Carlos looked around and saw a pole that gave directions. "Look, east is this way! Let's go, mom!"

"Uhh... look, if you want you can still call me Jelly," Jelly told him hesitantly. "But I'd still like to treat you like any mother would."

Carlos smiled. "Of course. And you can baby me if it makes you feel any better, I guess."

"Aw, really?" Jelly asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Just... don't overdo it, especially during a job. I may be a kid, but I'm still 17."

"Got it. Now let's go get your friends," Jelly said as she and Carlos headed to Passive Plains.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two of them had finally reached Passive Plains.

"Well, here we are," Jelly said, looking at the entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just hope that this place is as passive as the name implies," Carlos said as they entered the mystery dungeon.

* * *

 **Passive Plains**

 **1F**

Carlos found that he and Jelly had immediately emerged in a chamber that mostly consisted of grass, along with moss-covered walls that made the area look like a labyrinth.

"So... what exactly do you do in a mystery dungeon?" Carlos asked.

"Well, in a mystery dungeon, there are usually very vicious pokémon that'll want to hurt you," Jelly explained, "which is where you have to use moves to defeat them. Unfortunately, you can't use weapons on them because it's against the law."

"Wait, why?" Carlos asked.

"You can use moves on a pokémon because the wounds can be healed, but scars from a weapon are permanent," Jelly told him.

"Oh. So what are we supposed to do?" Carlos asked.

"We need to find the stairs. They'll lead us to the next floor," Jelly said.

"Stairs? In plains?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's a little weird," Jelly replied. "Anyways, there are also items that you can use, but I'll explain that as we find them." Carlos nodded in agreement as they went down a corridor. When they arrived in the next room, they saw a seed, a flight of stairs, and an odd machine.

Carlos went over and picked up the seed. "What's this?" Jelly took it and examined it for a while. "Hmm... this is a Blast Seed. It's use is to be thrown at pokémon and hybrids to damage them. You can also swallow it to breathe an explosion."

"Cool. So these must be the stairs," Carlos said, pointing to the stairs.

"But what could this be?" Jelly wondered as she and Carlos looked at the odd machine. All of a sudden, it opened up and shot out a hologram of Howard.

"What the heck?" Carlos said.

"Greetings, travelers," the hologram said. "I am Howard, and I have set this machine up to give all you first-time travelers a long, descriptive tutorial-" The machine suddenly blew up into pieces. After the explosion subsided, Jelly looked at Carlos, who was smirking. "Now THAT'S how you use a Blast Seed," Carlos said as he and Jelly went up the stairs.

 **2F**

On the next floor, Carlos and Jelly appeared with a rattata. It saw them and tried to Bite Carlos, but he dodged.

"Okay, I'm sure you know how to fight, so defeat that rattata," Jelly said. Carlos nodded and hit it with Facade. However, it got back up and hit Carlos back with a Tackle. Before it could Bite him, he jumped out of the way and nailed it in the head with an Iron Tail, causing it to faint.

"Good job!" Jelly said.

"Man... that was kind of rough on me," Carlos said, rubbing the spot on his stomach where the rattata Tackled him.

"Well, don't worry. I'll make sure to help," Jelly told him. As they proceeded, they came across a blue berry, which Carlos picked up.

"Oh, this is an Oran Berry. You can eat it to heal yourself," Jelly explained.

Carlos stared at the berry. "Really?" He then ate it, his body feeling completely replenished. "Wow, that does feel good," he remarked, leading Jelly to the next room, where the stairs were located.

 **3F**

Carlos and Jelly unfortunately spawned in the same room as a bidoof. However, it was easily overpowered by a Double Kick from Carlos. Proceeding to the next room, Carlos found 35 pokè.

"Whoa. There's money in here?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Yes, money is usually scattered in a bunch of areas," Jelly told him. Just as she finished talking, another rattata appeared, snarling at the two hybrids. Carlos immediately punched it with Spark and quickly followed up with a Facade, ultimately knocking it out.

Proceeding to the next chamber, they saw the stairs, but were interrupted as a pichu used Thunder Shock on Jelly.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" Carlos asked. Jelly, however, looked unfazed. "Don't worry, I'm a dragon type, so electric attacks don't do much."

"Oh, that's good," Carlos said, suddenly having to avoid another Thunder Shock.

"I got this!" Jelly said as she charged up a purple energy in her hands and launched it at the pichu, successfully defeating it.

"Cool, was that Dragon Pulse?" Carlos asked in astonishment. Jelly smiled proudly. "Of course it was." With their predicament settled, the two of them headed up the stairs, hoping to find what they came for.

* * *

After they climbed up the flight of stairs, they arrived in a room with darker grass. However, they were also quick to notice Akkionn and Sliver, who were tied up back to back and unconscious.

"Akkionn! Silver!" Carlos said, running towards these and untying the rope, which caused them to fall motionlessly on the floor.

"So, these are your friends?" Jelly asked, taking a closer look at Akkionn and Silver.

Carlos nodded to confirm it. " Yeah... but how are we gonna get them out of here?" Jelly smirked and held out an orb. "With this."

Carlos looked confused. "What is that?"

"It's an Escape Orb," Jelly said. "It'll let us escape from any dungeon." She then dropped it on the ground, causing it to break and emit a blue mist. It surrounded the four, causing them to disappear in a flash.

* * *

Carlos then opened his eyes, where he realized that he was back in the guild, much to his and Chatot's shock.

"What!? Where in the world did you come from!?" Chatot yelled in astonishment, almost falling over.

"It was an Escape Orb, but look! Me and Jelly found my friends!" Carlos said, motioning to his friends who were currently unconscious on the floor. Chatot got off his chair to examine the two of them. After a while, he turned and said, "They're okay, but they need their rest."

Carlos, however, was confused by something. "Still... this 'E' person... they said that they'd be waiting, but they never came."

"That IS odd..." Jelly remarked.

"Wait, there's something in Akkionn's shirt pocket!" Chatot said as he took a piece of paper that was sticking out of Akkionn's pocket. "Apparently it's a note for Carlos."

"Really?" Carlos asked as Chatot gave Carlos the note. "Well, let's see what it says..." Carlos said as he read the note.

 _Well, I had... things to do, so you were lucky... this time. And in case you're wondering, I'm not E. I'm his lieutenant. You don't know me because no one has made an OC of me... yet, but I'll drop you a hint. I'm a froslass hybrid. This is the end for now, but I eagerly await the day that I can meet you and see you fall before me in defeat._

Carlos put down the note. "... wow. At least we know three things."

"What? But the note only said that 'E' is a guy and his lieutenant is a froslass hybrid," Chatot corrected.

"True, but you're forgetting something vital," Carlos said. "The pokémon snorunt evolves into froslass with a dawn stone, but only if it's a female, so I'm guessing that the same thing applies to hybrids, which means that the lieutenant is a girl!"

"I see," Chatot said. "Well, you should get your friends to safety."

"On it!" Jelly said as she and Carlos carried Akkionn and Silver respectively to Jelly's home.

* * *

 **PS77: So sorry for the short chapter, but I was having a case of writer's block, but I'm cured now!**

 **Carlos: Sure you are...**

 **PS77: Anyways, I feel the need to clear something up. You can submit as many OCs as you want and I'll still be able to put them in the story.**

 **Carlos: How convenient.**

 **PS77: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Carlos: Well, you already hinted the creation of a new OC, which you apparently want the viewers to make.**

 **PS77: Hey! I do that because I want to challenge myself with other peoples' characters!**

 **Carlos: Sure, whatever helps you sleep...**

 **PS77: You know what? I don't need this! I'll just work on the next chapter! But if anyone had an idea for a froslass hybrid, then I would REALLY appreciate if you would submit it. Remember, submit as many as you would like. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlos: You really stuck your foot in it this time, huh?**

 **PS77: Shut up.**

 **Carlos: Ya asked for a Froslass hybrid, and you got two.**

 **PS77: I said shut it! I can make it work, cuz I'm a survivalist!**

 **Carlos: What does that have to do with... Forget it, just start the episode!**

 **PS77: Fine! I can't wait to make you look like a momma's boy anyway!**

* * *

Akkionn woke up with a groan and looked around. He wasn't in the plains anymore. He appeared to be in some sort of room, with blue walls. He looked to his left and saw Silver sleeping beside him.

He decided to shake her awake. "Silver. Hey, wake up, Silver," he said as he shook her lightly, causing her to groan and wake up.

"Do you know where we are?" Akkionn asked as they both looked around.

"(Let's find out,)" Silver said as she got out of the bed and headed towards the door. When she did, both of them were greeted by the sight of Carlos sitting on a stranger's lap, drinking a cup of orange juice.

Carlos noticed the two of them staring. "... What? Never seen a dude hang with his mom?"

"..." For the longest time, Akkionn and Silver just stood there, staring at Carlos and the other hybrid, who smiled at them.

 _"I... probably could've phrased that better,"_ Carlos thought as he kept staring at the two of them, who did the same.

... Then, they fell on the floor, bursting with laughter.

"What?" Carlos asked seriously. "Silver, even you!?"

"(Hahahahaha! It's just too much!)" Silver said in glee. After they both calmed down, Carlos and Jelly told them about their bet and the warning they found in the dungeon.

"Hmm," Akkionn mused pensively, with his hand on his chin. "I don't understand why someone would do this to us..."

"Well, we won't get all the answers just thinking about them," Jelly mused. "First, you should all eat. I'm sure after what happened today, you must all be starving."

All of their stomachs grumbled.

"See? I'll prepare some soup for us all," Jelly said as she got to work. "Meanwhile, you all should reassure Chatot from the guild. He looked pretty worried."

"Okay. Let's go, guys," Carlos said, taking Akkionn and Silver towards the guild.

* * *

When they got in, Chatot looked up and was relieved to see that they were doing well.

"It looks like your friends are okay. That's good to hear," Chatot said, sighing in relief before recomposing himself. "Well. I'd say that this means you bear the qualifications."

"Qualifications? For what?" Akkionn asked.

"Going into a mystery dungeon to save your friends... That alone proves you have what it takes to form an exploration team," Chatot surmised.

"Really!?" Carlos asked, hoping he hadn't misheard.

"Yes," Chatot replied. Carlos, Akkionn and Silver then cheered in happiness over being able to join the guild.

"Oh, and do you have a team name, perhaps?" Chatot asked them. Their cheering immediately stopped as they looked at each other awkwardly. They hadn't put any thought into a team name.

Akkionn and Silver looked at Carlos, hoping he had a name.

"Uh... T-Team... Spectrum?" Carlos offered.

Chatot nodded. "Okay, then. From this day forth, you are officially known as Team Spectrum." He typed something at his reception desk and handed a bag of badges to the newly formed team.

"As you keep exploring, you may want to recruit other members," Chatot said, beginning his explanation. "When you do, come see me so I can make it official. Then give them these badges. They are a symbol of exploration team status." Carlos, Silver and Akkionn nodded in understanding as they all took a badge from the bag and put them on.

"Oh, by the way, is that goodra hydrid from before joining your team?" Chatot asked.

"Uh... Well, I'm not sure..." Carlos said.

"Well, let me know if she is, okay?" Chatot said. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Right, I got to explain how you do jobs - if you go to the room on the left, there should be a bulletin board. That board contains job requests from pokémon or hybrids."

"And to take on a job, we take it from the board, right?" Akkionn asked.

Chatot nodded in confirmation. "Correct. Then you give it to me so I can confirm it. Also... It's a bit too late to take any jobs for today, but if you want, you can take a look at the bulletin board."

"Okay!" the three of them said as they entered the room. When they saw the bulletin board, they scattered to look at all the different missions.

Carlos figured that the room would be packed with guild pokémon, but taking a look around, the area was practically vacant.

He went over to the board and took note of the dozens of papers. And that was on one section of the board. There were about twenty other sections.

He heard a girl sigh in exasperation. "(More missions, huh?)" Carlos looked towards the source of the voice. He saw a lucario... a rather unique one, as well. She had red fur, along with a noticeably large scar that ran down her left arm. There was also a sheath with a long sword on her back. She appeared to be staring at the many jobs with her arms crossed.

"I know, right? With a guild, you'd think this board would be emptier," Carlos remarked, once again looking at the massive size of the board and all the jobs. There had to be at least 200.

The lucario chuckled. "Well, we're not that big of a guild. You new here?" she asked, looking at Carlos. Here eyes suddenly widened as she backed away in shock.

"Um, yes. We were just registered as a team, actually," Carlos said.

"Hold up - you can understand me?" the lucario asked before putting a hand to her head. "This is crazy... Am I going crazy?"

"No, I hear you loud and clear. I can't explain how exactly, but I can," Carlos explained to the panicked lucario, who seemed to calm down a bit. Carlos held out his hand. "I'm Carlos."

The lucario looked at him hesitantly before she eventually shook his hand. "I'm Katrina. I'm on Team Guard." At that time, Akkionn and Silver came over.

"Oh! Guys, this is Katrina. Katrina, these two are Akkionn and Silver. They're on Team Spectrum with me," Carlos introduced. Katrina waved at them, due to not being able to speak directly.

"What's up?" Akkionn greeted.

"(Hello!)" Silver said.

"(It was nice meeting you and your friends, Carlos. Anyway, I should be going. Bye,)" Katrina said as she left the room.

"This guild seems kind of empty, don't you think?" Akkionn said, looking around at the vacant room.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, while Silver nodded.

"We should be heading back to Jelly's house now," Akkionn said. Carlos and Silver nodded and, finished with their business, they all left the guild.

* * *

"Mmm... This soup is delicious," Carlos said as he ate the soup that Jelly had prepared for them all. It was chicken soup.

"Yeah, the chicken really sets it off!" Akkionn commented.

"(One of the best things I've ever eaten!)" Silver said gleefully. Although only Carlos understood her, it was clear what she meant.

"Well, I am a pretty good cook. I'm glad you all like it!" Jelly said, clearly proud of herself. Within ten minutes, all the soup was gone, and Jelly led them to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Inside, there was a carpeted floor, a bathroom, and three bunk beds, along with a few cabinets.

"Whoa... This is only _one_ of your guest rooms?" Akkionn asked in bewilderment.

Jelly nodded. "When I made this place, I wanted it to remind me of the daycare I worked at. Anyway, sleep wherever you want." She then left the room. The three friends then decided that Akkionn would take the middle bunk, and Carlos and Silver decided to share the left one, with Carlos on the bottom bunk and Silver on the top. Within a few minutes, they were fast asleep.

* * *

 _When Carlos, Silver and Akkionn woke up, they were in a grassy meadow. There was a light breeze flowing._

 _"_ _What..." Akkionn said, completely confused by the sudden change in location._

 _"_ _(Where... are we?)" Silver asked, looking around._

 _"_ _... This dream..." Carlos thought._

 _"_ _Welcome back to the dream world, Carlos," two familiar voices said in unison. Carlos than saw Xerneas and Yveltal. Akkionn and Silver also took note of their presence, and were startled._

 _"_ _Xerneas and Yveltal? They're legendaries!" Akkionn said._

 _"_ _(Yeah, but Carlos already met them,)" Silver told him._

 _"_ _You have?" Akkionn asked Carlos._

 _"_ _(Hold on,)" Silver said. "(How can you understand me!?)"_

 _"_ _What? I can understand you!?" Akkionn asked, just now realizing that he could hear exactly what silver was saying._

 _"_ _We can answer that," Xerneas said. "This is the world of dreams. Anything can be done here, and so we thought it would be best to translate Silver's communication."_

 _"_ _Wait. I still don't understand how you know Carlos," Akkionn said._

 _"_ _Ah, that's true. You don't really know, do you?" Yveltal said. She and Xerneas then proceeded to tell Akkionn and Silver about Carlos' journey, the Multirocks, the Spectrum Gates, and how it will save Arceus._

 _"_ _... Whoa. That's... a lot to take in," Akkionn said, clearly overwhelmed by what he had just learned. He faced Carlos. "Well, if it's saving the world that you're after, then I'm with you, dude!"_

 _"_ _(Me, too! I'm with you until the end!)" Silver added._

 _"_ _Thanks, guys," Carlos said with a smile. He then turned his attention to Xerneas and Yveltal. "But enough about us. What brings you here?"_

 _"_ _Well, we have disclosed the location of the Red Multirock," Xerneas said._

 _"_ _You have?" Carlos said, surprised. "Wow, and it's only chapter six!"_

 _"_ _Yes. Our resources are quite reliable," Yveltal said. "Anyway, the Multirock appears to be in a mystery dungeon called Gravel Pass."_

 _"_ _Oh, that's pretty close to Relic Town," Akkionn said. "It's about 5 floors long."_

 _"_ _Seriously?" Carlos asked. "You'd think that the Multirock would be in a harder dungeon... But I guess that's where we're headed tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Good to hear. Best of luck!" Xerneas said as the dream began to fade._

* * *

Everyone woke up simultaneously, due to the dream they all had last night. It had left them a bit tired as they got up to stretch.

"I'm assuming we all had the same dream?" Akkionn asked, just to be sure. Carlos and Silver nodded.

"Should we tell Jelly?" Carlos asked.

"... I guess so. She's being nice to us; it'd be rude to hide something this big from her," Akkionn replied. The other two nodded and left the guest room.

* * *

When they got to the main room, however, Jelly was talking to another hybrid in the house. He had a red and black ponytail. He wore an unzipped black trench coat, red military pants and black combat boots. He was a tall and skinny hybrid, but looked like he had a muscular build. A zoroark hybrid.

The hybrid took note of Carlos and his friends. "And there's the man of the hour right now!"

"Um... Me?" Carlos asked.

"Duh!" the zoroark hybrid said. "Anyway, 'sup? The name's Evan. Evan Combukkit III, to be exact. I'm Xerneas and Yveltal's agent."

* * *

 **PS77: Before Carlos can say something annoying, here's my new update schedule:**

 **Jan. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

 **Jan. 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny** **Feb. 1 - 15: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

 **Feb. 16 - 29: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

 **Mar. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

 **Mar. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

 **Apr. 1 - 15: Legend of Spyro: Boundaries of Life**

 **Apr. 16 - 30: Writing Break**

 **May 1 - 15: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

 **May 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

 **Jun. 1 - 15: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

 **Jun. 16 - 30: Writing Break**

 **Jul. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

 **Jul. 16 - 31: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

 **Aug. 1 - 15: Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: The Spectrum Gates**

 **Aug. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

 **Sep. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

 **Sep. 16 - 30: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

 **Oct. 1 - 15: Legend of Spyro: Boundaries of Life**

 **Oct. 16 - 31: Total Drama Kalos Island**

 **Nov. 1 - 15: Writing Break**

 **Nov. 16 - 30: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: My Guardian Angel**

 **Dec. 1 - 15: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of Destiny**

 **Dec. 16 - 31: MLP: Defenders of Equestria**

 **PMD-My Guardian Angel is a new story I'll be publishing on New Years Day, which is really close. That story will be one of my best pieces, so I recommend you see it when it's published. Anyways, next story I'll be updating on Cristmas Blitz will be Total Drama Kalos Island, which will also be updated on New Years Eve or Day. Bye! Oh, before I forget:**

 **Katrina the red lucario belongs to photon1999.**

 **Evan Combukkit the zoroark hybrid belongs to Xorobukkit.**


End file.
